Dear Diary
by The Writer Of Stories
Summary: And as I was so drawn to the water, it was natural I was drawn to him. He left and I found someone else. Can you help my problems? -Oneshot-


AN: Again with the writer's block! I had this idea after marrying Pierre in Island of Happiness (Whaaaaaat? I like his hat.) and after I experienced the heart events and I was wondering how to activate Denny's rival events with Lanna. I figured it out, Denny's first rival event, but this idea won't stop bugging me.

This be a one shot.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harvest Moon characters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dear Diary,

I had always been drawn to the sea. Well, not the sea so much as just water. I liked watching my reflection over the glassy surface. I'd look as a disturbance in the water carried over to me, distorting my image, and watching, interested, as the picture came back into focus.

And as I was so drawn to the water, it was natural I was drawn to him.

At first I pretty much ignored him, - I don't even know why, there wasn't a reason - going about my business when the farm work was done and he was around. He kept talking to me and distracting me and I missed catches and lost good bait. I tried fishing elsewhere, but that only worked for a while. He found me eventually and fished with me in that spot. As far as I knew, we were the only ones who knew about it, save for Alisa and Nathan.

I became accustomed to him fishing with me after I finished work with the farm, and we started talking - or he kept talking and I started responding. The first time I responded kind of shocked him, as I hadn't said a thing for 2 weeks.

"So, what was your name again, Red?" he asked. He'd started calling me that when I wouldn't tell him my name.

"I never told you to start." was my reply, and I didn't even look up from the water. My voice startled him and he nearly dropped his fishing pole.

"Whoa! So you can talk?"

I gave a moment of though and said "I guess everyone can talk. Some just don't know it."

He laughed. "So, are you going to tell me your name?"

"Maybe."

"Please? I'll tell you my name again." he nearly whined.

"Your name's Danny or something."

"Danny?" he said, acting all offended. "My name is Denny. D-eh-nny. You got that?"

"Sure I got it… Danny." I said, and smiled slightly when he started acting like I had just ripped a chunk out of his ego.

"Dude, cool it. I know your name is Denny. Geeze." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. I know. So… will you tell me your name?"

I looked up from my image in the water to his face. He had this hopeful look on his face that was way to over-exaggerated. I felt myself laugh slightly.

"Chelsea. My name's Chelsea."

His questions were simple and easy to answer, but they came out of no where. They often made me blurt out the wrong thing, but he didn't care. He seemed quite amused, actually. Until one time my wrong answer wiped the smile off the fisherman's face.

"So, what are your plans for the future?"

"I'm married!" I blurted out without thinking.

My head jerked up and I met his eyes, and his face was slightly paler than usual and he looked like I just told him a I was pregnant.

"I-I mean I want to get married. To someone special." I said, my face flaming.

The color returned to his face and he sighed. He smiled at me, which turned into a smirk. Then into an evil smirk.

"Umm… Denny?" I asked, wary of what he was doing.

With a mighty battle-cry, he jumped up and pushed me into the water, making sure to yank my fishing pole away from me to avoid it cutting me, and me smacking him upside the head with it. I could have swore I saw the image of a woman as I looked around underwater, but when I looked back, she was gone. I surfaced and saw Denny smiling widely. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the water and his bird, Kuu, squawked angrily and hopped off of Denny's shoulder before he would have gotten wet.

We became fast friends and, after the fish stopped biting for the day, hung out at each other's houses and talked rather than wasting bait fishing. He still got on the fishing boat on good mornings and I still had my farm work, but we both ended up with a lot of free time. After about a year we started getting a little nervous around each other, emotions growing stronger than just friendly. That's where trouble came. It started as a normal conversation that got awkward pretty fast. One second we were talking about life on the farm and he just blurts out:

"Do you like anyone on the island?"

"Umm…" I said, feeling little butterflies suddenly shoot up into my stomach. "What do you… I like everyone on the island, Denny."

His cheeks took a red-ish tint as he clarified. "I meant _like _like. But it doesn't even matter. You don't have to tell me."

I hesitated for a moment and decided to drop a slight hint and look for a clue. "Yeah. I kind of _like _like someone here." I saw disappointment flash through his eyes, and a slight smirk curved onto his face, trying to cover it up. "Why do you care anyways?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

I saw a bit of panic, but he held his composer. "Uh… no reason. Just wondered."

I took that as a sign. A small sign because with him, that all could have been nothing, but I still took it. He obviously didn't take the hint though. He understood later though, I'm sure. I made sure of it that one day…

I was fishing on the beach again (the woman I saw in the pond that one day, who I learned was the Harvest Goddess, told me that the fish population was getting too low and that we have to let them repopulate) and it was summer. I finished my work quite early that day, so I was at the beach and there was about 10 minutes before Denny and his fishing boat would come back.

At first I wondered why he didn't take me out in the fishing boat, but he told me that it was a rule and women weren't allowed on the boat or fish wouldn't come. At first I was offended, but I simply said that it was a rule and rules were meant to be followed. This is completely off topic, and maybe I'll write about it another day, but not now.

"Chelsea! Chelsea!"

His voice confused me. He wasn't on the boat? I looked around, after yanking a fish out of the water, and saw him running towards me from the direction of his house, but his boat was no where to be seen.

He stopped next to me and I stood up and looked at my panting friend. "Denny? What's going on? What's wrong?"

"No… thing's… _wrong_!" he said between breaths.

"Then why are you yelling my name and running down the beach like a mad-man? And where's the boat?"

"Dave's got… the boat… I've got big… news!"

"What news? And who's Dave?"

He stood up straight and finally could speak in complete sentences. "Dave's s scientist. He invited me, yes _me_, to go and search with him and a bunch of other guys for a fish that hasn't been proven real yet!"

I felt my stomach drop to my feet. "So, you're just leaving?"

His face lit up with apology. "I'm sorry. But I promise I'll be back soon. Sooner than soon even!"

I saw a boat pull into the dock but didn't pay much attention to it. "What am I supposed to do here without you?"

"Umm… try talking to that guy you like! He'll probably like you."

"Oh, I know he does. He's standing right in front of me!" I blurted out, again, without thinking.

He froze. "What?"

I put my hands over my mouth, shocked I let it spill. I sighed and removed my hands. It was now or never. "Yeah, Denny. _You_ were the one I was talking about, okay? I like you!"

His eyes were wider than I though possible and his mouth was slightly agape. Even Kuu seemed stunned. Suddenly, though, he snapped out of it.

"Umm… now isn't the best time, but I like you to. But… I'll have to think about this, and you too, okay?" he asked, as someone from the boat shouted for Denny.

I nodded and we both leaned in slowly, cautious of the other, but our lips never touched. The guy yelled for Denny again and he jerked back, like an inch away from me.

He looked back and forth from me and the boat and said "I… yeah… umm… I gotta go." he started running down the beach and to the boat and I can still hear his yell if I think hard enough. "Just think about it and I will too!"

That was 10 years ago. I am 32 now and he has been back for about a week. I did not like him, as he had hoped, when he returned. I am happily married and I have a little boy, Pierceton, who is 4 years old.

And as I lay here in bed, writing under a dim lamp on the end table on the right side of the bed, my gaze shifts to my husband's sleeping form. His gold hair is sprawled out around him and his expression is soft, like he's having a nice dream. His normal purple suit swapped for purple pajamas with pictures of pancakes on them and his top hat swapped for a night cap made of the same material and pattern. He's still shorter than me and still gives off a child-like look, even though he's gotten much more mature.

My gaze moves to the child sleeping between us, his tiny fingers still gently holding the edge of my pajamas. He'd had a nightmare and climbed into bed with us as we settled down to sleep. His father was already out, but I wasn't asleep yet and he was still scared. He held onto my pajamas and I hummed a lullaby to him and it got him to fall quickly to sleep.

He has dirty blonde hair (a mix between brown and blonde) and it curled naturally at the ends, like his dad's hair did. He had my blue eyes though. And he, unlike his father, did not wear a suit and top hat (a bit of a blow to Pierre's pride), and had no dream to be a gourmet like his father. Pierre said that he should be, but I said that we can't make him. This seemed to sadden him and I told him that maybe one day he will want to be a gourmet. I doubted it though.

I met Pierre about a year after Denny left. I was pretty bummed that he just left me like that, but after I started talking to Pierre it started getting better. I promised myself and him that I would get over Denny and I did, 6 years after he left. That's when Pierre used his "boyish charms" and "great wisdom" to sweep me off my feet, or so that's what he says.

It doesn't matter what happened, the point is we are in love. But I can tell that Denny is hurting. I probably would be too if I left and then came back and saw that he had started a family.

So, dairy, I ask for your help, like when I was 7, writing in you seemed to ease my mind and help my problems.

So won't you help me?

Pierceton is starting to wake up. I'll write another time maybe.

Chelsea

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

AN: Yeah… That was my first Harvest Moon fanfic. Again, the idea wouldn't leave me alone. So, did you like it? Hate it? I don't care if you don't like Pierre. I like him and I wrote this crappy fic so get over it.

Invader Sidney, signing off.


End file.
